Kill a Tree Friend
Kill a Tree Friend is a game made by TreeFriendUser111. About In Kill a Tree Friend, you have the option to pick a character and then watch evil Flippy will kill them in a creative way. It is somewhat similar to smoochies and it is inspired by the "Whack your ___" games. Selections Once the player selects a character the character will be alone in a room with Evil Flippy. Evil Flippy will then take out an object and kill them in an interesting way. *Mime - Evil Flippy takes a chair and whacks Mime in the face knocking out a few of his teeth. Fliqpy then keeps whacking Mime with the chair repeatedly and even stomps on the chair until Mime is a bloody mess. Fliqpy then happily leaves once he is done. *Flaky - Evil Flippy takes a corded phone and wraps the cord around Flaky's neck. Flaky stuggles to get away as Fliqpy strangles her and Fliqpy eventually knocks her to the ground. He breaks Flaky's neck and laughs as he kicks her body offscreen. *Cuddles -Evil Flippy pulls out a present and Cuddles is hesitant at first. Fliqpy nods and Cuddles decides to open the present. He receives a lighter which he turns on and he smiles at the flame. Fliqpy then pulls out a can of some sort and sprays it directly across the flame, lighting Cuddles' face on fire. Cuddles' screams and Fliqpy throws the can at him, making Cuddles explode. *Lifty - Evil Flippy takes out a cup of Coffee and spills it on Lifty's head. Lifty screams as the coffee is boiling hot and he tries to run away. Fliqpy then proceeds to bash Lifty's face in with the coffee cup, making both of his eyes fall out. *Shifty - Taking his bowie knife, Evil Flippy quietly sneaks up behind Shifty and stabs his lower back, making Shifty scream. Evil Flippy twists his knife multiple times and finally pulls out Shifty's entire spine. Shifty collapses as Fliqpy laughs. *Nutty - Evil Flippy rips off the candy apple on Nutty's head, tearing off part of Nutty's fur. He then uses the stick to stab Nutty in the back of his neck killing him instantly. *Blu - Having only a pencil, Blu laughs at Evil Flippy, thinking he can't possibly be harmed. Evil Flippy walks up to Blu however, holds his back and then forcefully stabs the pencil through his stomach. Flippy then repeatedly does this untill Blu dies. *Skittles - Picking up a slingshot Evil Flippy puts several rocks in and then begins flinging them at Skittles. She gets impaled multiple times and falls over, dead. *Sophie - Finding a bottle of lighter fluid on the floor Evil Flippy laughs. He squirts the fluid on Sophie's tail and lights her on fire. Sophie screams and Flippy then sets her hair on fire, promptly burning her to death. *Petunia - Evil Flippy is holding a kitchen knife and he looks at it, thinking deeply. He then gets an idea and gets Petunia in a head hold. Taking the kitchen knife he cuts around her face and then pulls off her skin. After her face skin is ripped off Petunia dies. Trivia *Many of the deaths are based on some of the deaths in the "Whack Your ___" games. *Petunia's death is meant to be a reference to horror movie Hostel 3, as a character is tortured in the exact same way. Category:Games